The Outside world
by lilmokona
Summary: Utena and Anthy thought they were in the outside world. What they got was totally different. this story takes place after the movie but it has both the movie and the series stuff in it.


**continued from "Utena the movie"**

**As they continue on from excaping the demonic "prince", the road in the outside world got bigger as the road got longer. They came to a crashed car in the middle of the road. **

**"I wonder if they got any further than that?" **

**"Me too Anthy...me too." They had confidence in themselves to go further on in the outside world. As the road came to an end they found a city that looked almost like where they used to live. In that inclosed place in the depths of hell of what they used to know.**

**They drove on until they came to their old dorm. They ran inside to find everthing the same as before. Utena's clothes were hung in the closet, her bed sheets were wrinkled and out of place how she left them. They both looked at each other confused. "Is this the outside world?" **

**"It has to be Anthy...it just has to be!" Utena walked over to her closet and put on here uniform. Anthy followed and grabed one of Utena's old dresses at the back of the closet and put it on. "Well...since there is no more road to drive on...I guess we'll have to walk." Utena said while grabing Anthy's wrist and starting to walk out the door. Akio was standing in the door way blocking them from leaving. "Akio...how did you get here?" Utena asked. **

**"What do you mean here?" **

**"Isn't this the outside world?" **

**"No this is the enclosed place where you two are ment to be...princesses..." **

**"You'r not real...you'r just in my mind..." **

**"Big brother...is that you?" Utena looks back at Anthy. **

**"You can see him?" **

**"Of course...he's there...isn't he?" **

**"If this isn't the ouside world...where is it?" **

**"There is no outside world...it was in you'r mind all along." Akio explained. "You wanted to get away so you made an imaginary place for both of you to go, just like the castle in the sky." **

**"Miss Utena want do we do now?"**

**Utena looks around thinking, spots the window, and strikes an idea. Still holding Anthy's wrist she runs over to the window and jumps through it, shattering the glass. After the glass shatters, it stops in midair, and so do they. Everything around them goes black but they can still see themselves. Akio appears from the darkness walking toward them. **

**"I knew you would do that." **

**"No you didn't..." Utena told him. **

**Akio snaped his fingers and Anthy disappeared into the darkness with everything else. **

**"Anthy!" Utena fell to the floor. "Where is Anthy and what do you want?" **

**"You want to be a princess." **

**"No i'm a prince just like i said i was going to be...i saved Anthy and we went away together..." **

**"But where is Anthy now?" **

**"You took her!" She said enraged standing up "Is it a duel you want then its a duel you get...I beat you once I can beat you again." **

**"I'll ask you this...What is the one thing different between these two worlds?" **

**"Wha...whats that supposed to mean!" Utena yelled at Akio.**

**"You don't know?" **

**"No!" **

**"It's Anthy...There is no Anthy in that world...she was born in this world." **

**"But what is this world we are in now?" Akio walked into the darkness again. The light came on and they were in Akio's tower. "You just don't give up do you!" **

**"Leave this life of the Prince and be here as the new rosebride..." he kissed the ring on her hand and her prince uniform turned into a rosebride dress. **

**"No!" she jumped back "wait...if this isn't real...then you'r not real!" **

**"What!" **

**"You'r not real...none of this is real!" **

**"No..!" he looked at his hands and they were disapearing. "You have to rescue Anthy again...you will never be a Prince Utena!" Akio disappeared with the darkness and Utena's dress tuned back to normal.**

**"I don't care if i have to start over...I can do this!" Utena stood there not knowing what to do, until someone started yelling her name. She turned around and someone jumped on her. "Utena! Utena! Utena my love!" Utena struggled. **

**"Oh hi Wakaba!" **

**"Wakaba? Whos Wabika?" Utena moved her head so she could see who it was. She was looking into the face of Nanami. She went blank she had no idea what was going on. "Uh...Nanami?" **

**"You remember me, Utena my love!" she said while jumping on her again. While pinned to the floor Utena realized something. "Wait!" She jumped up and her ring was gone. "No...Touga gave me that ring." **

**"Touga! you mean that smart kid in junior high?" **

**"What?" **

**"He's right over there." she said pointing over to a boy sitting on a bench. Utena ran over to him. "Touga!" **

**"Hold on i'm concentrating..." Touga said while looking down at a note book. He pushed his stop watch and looked up at Utena. "Hello Utena." He said while standing up. "How is you'r math class going? Did you need any help?" Utena thought her head was going to burst. She had no idea what was going on. Eveyones personality is in someone else. **

**"Well If this is Miki...Where is Touga?" She ran off to look for Miki or whoever. **

**She found the rose garden and infront of it was Miki and Anthy. **

**"Anthy!" She ran over to them, but before she got there, Miki raised up his hand and slaped Anthy. "Miki don't!" She got infront of Anthy to protect her. "What is wrong with you Miki?" **

**"She is the rose bride, I can do anything I please." **

**"Oh no!" Utena realized that their personality didn't just switch, they were all mixed up. Utena turned to Anthy "Anthy I have no idea what's going on but we have to get out of here." **

**"But I can't..." **

**"Why not?" She looked up at Utena. "Because I don't know you Miss." Utena stared at her like she was crazy. She plopped on the ground, put her head down and started to cry. "I'm sorry I don't know you miss." Utena jumped up and grabed Anthy. "But you...have to!" She said through her tears. "You...have to..." she fell to the ground again and kept crying. Her hands where on her lap. As her head was bent over her lap, a tear landed on her hand. The drop moved down to her finger and disapeared. She felt something. When she opend her eyes she saw that she had her ring back. Then she really got it. "If i have to do this...I have to do it from the start...again..." She jumped up and grabed the broom that was leaning against the rose garden house. She pointed it at Miki. "MIKI...I CHALENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" **

**"You silly girl." He said while knocking the broom from out of his face. "You are not a member of the rose councle." She held up her left hand like she was being smartelic. "Where did you get that?" **

**"Who cares...I challenge you." **

**"Alright then...you'll regret it..." He grabed Anthy and left. **

**"Oh he'll be surprised..." Utena said to herself.**

**Utena arrived at the duling arena with a kendo stick just like her first battle. "Anthy...we will get through this..." **


End file.
